The demons son
by spikedwolf274
Summary: Naruto after a attack on his 8th birthday goes bad and now the kyuubi is helping him with friends pairings undecided konoha bashing strong smart naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey welcome to my newest Naruto story this is going to be a real fun story and i hope you enjoy**

"what" talking

_'who' _thinking

**"were" **justu/ demon form

**I do not own Naruto it be a far better story if i did**

* * *

In streets of Konoha Naruto had just turned 8 as once again he was being chased on his birthday, how he hated his birthday instead of cake and friends on his birthday he was playing run for his life.

_'Why can't they leave me alone!'_ Naruto thought as he turned a corner and his luck had run out as he ran into a dead end he turned around to the mob that was chasing him he knew it was going to hurt and he was hoping Sarutobi would get here soon he closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was about to happen but instead felt liquid hit him he opened his eyes to see they had covered him in so weird smelling liquid, it soon hit Naruto it was oil!

"Burn in hell demon!" A ninja in the mob said as he finished the hand signs and shot fire from his mouth as it hit Naruto the oil did its job as he was caught on fire, the villages just laughed as they heard Naruto's scream of pain as they watch his skin burn.

**IN NARUTO'S HEAD **

"**God dammit!**" the Kyuubi screamed as it kept feeding Naruto its chakra more and more trying to keep its host alive not caring anymore that the seal was hurting the more Kyuubi forced chakra to Naruto.

"kyuubi why do you keep forcing your chakra it must hurt." An image of Minato appeared in front of the kyuubi's cage

"**Unlike you I care for the kit**." The Kyuubi growled at the kits father here he was just sanding there and watching what was happening and trying the stop the Kyuubi from healing him, as Kyuubi was thinking this Minato glared at it.

"I love this village but my son worth more to me so that why they will pay!" Minato said with anger in his voice as he jumped up and ripped the seal he had placed on the cage shocking the Kyuubi.

"Don't make me regret this Kyuubi help my son I don't care if you have to burn the village down!" Minato yelled as he slowly vanished.

"**I will not Minato you have my word i will save him.**" The kyuubi said as its voice turned more feminine as the fox started to shrink and the sewers water started turning red like flames.

**OUTSIDE NARUTO'S HEAD**

They kept oil on the fire to make sure the fire wouldn't stop till the demon brat was nothing but ash as they laughed and cheered for the death of the demon, if they had payed attention they would have noticed two red eyes glaring at them before it was too late

**"summon" **Came a voice from the flames that scared the villagers instead of a puff of smoke two black portals formed and out came two figures.

From what the could see it was a male and a female the male had bright red eyes that looked like he was staring at them like they were meat his deathly smile showing a row of sharp teeth helped them to believe he was, the female looked calm with her purple eyes but her stare looked like it could freeze hell over and the sword hanging on her hip gave he the look of a cold hearted killer.

"**Kill them"** Was all that was said from the flames the seemed to be protecting the boy now instead of hurting him and in a flash the two figures charged at the mob but before anyone could say anything the boy had shoved his hand that showed sharp claws on his fingers threw the stomach of the first person he met and the woman had pulled out her sword and was slicing peoples throats so they could not scream and alert anyone what was happening.

As the slaughter was happening the Kyuubi was thinking of a way to help the boy without killing him instead of a fox though there stood a woman with shoulder length red hair and nine tails behind her, she then thought up a plan that could save him for the damage of the flames that she had found out even with healing he was still badly injured and make sure he would be safe from now on she just need to put more chakra into him, as the slaughter was finished the two figures walked up the the flame as it began to shrink and die down reveling the heavily injured boy the female walked up to the boy and put her hand on his shoulder as the skin was just starting to heal her eyes flashed red for a second before she nodded and slowly lifted the boy up and started carrying him.

"We need a place to hide." The boy nodded and they both vanished as the hokage and his anbu arrived to the gruesome scene before them stood the remains of the mob blood was all over the walls and floor looks of horror was on his face as he looked farther and saw scorch marks were a fire was.

"Naruto" Was all the hokage said as he gave them the order to find Naruto.

* * *

**So the Kyuubi's free now she has two other people are here and she has something shes doing come to see the next chapter **

**until next time see ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I don't know if you read the reviews but there is a reader who goes by Novrier who for some reason been leaving these paragraphs of everything wrong with my story that does not follow the show or manga he has done this twice now so I want to say it I'm not following cannon I'm having fun and while somethings stay the same not everything will if you do not like my story you can leave i won't stop you but to everyone who DO like it enjoy the newest chapter of the demons son **

"what" talking

_'who' _thinking

**"were" **justu/ demon form

**I do not own Naruto it be a far better story if i did**

* * *

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes instead of seeing the white ceilings of the hospital he was staring at cave ceiling with a groan he got up wondering were he was, just then did he remember what happened he looked down surprising there wasn't even a mark like it never happened he even wondered if it was just a dream till he remembered the pain making his tails' hair stand on end wait... TAILS?!

"What the hell?!" Naruto turned his head around and saw three fox tails swishing around, Naruto was panicking his mind running a mile a minute his thoughts were soon broken as he heard someone coming.

"Well look who is awake did you sleep well Naruto?" Naruto looked who was talking to him he saw not one but three people two female and one male.

"who are you and how do you know my name?" Naruto said cautiously he took a look at them the male who was taller then him he had spiky brown hair blood red eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with red straps across it making a X, green camo pants, and black boots, he then looked at the females he looked at the first one who was just as tall as the boy she had long black hair that came down to the middle of her back with purple eyes, she wore a purple kimono with a red ribbon that her katana was attached to the sheath and handle were black, he then he looked at the last woman she was taller then the other two she had long orange hair that reached to her butt she had yellow eyes and wore a red kimono with a red ribbon.

"please sit down Naruto i can explain everything we are not here to hurt you." the orange haired woman said even though Naruto didn't believe her he didn't have a choice so he sighed and sat down, the other three sat down as well.

"Before we start what can you remember?" the orange haired woman asked.

"I remember a mob following me and they set me on fire." Naruto said with a shiver from the memory the orange haired woman nodded.

"Well Naruto before i explain what happened we must start at the beginning." She explained to Naruto what really happened to the kyuubi and who his parents were (i was lazy sue me) it was a lot for Naruto to take in

"W-wait you mean that my father was Minato the 4th hokage?" Naruto asked getting a nod.

"Yes and when he sealed the kyuubi inside you he also put some of his chakra into the seal to protect you in case i was to escape but when you were attacked he had lost all faith in the village asking me to save you." This had shocked Naruto the lady in front of him was the kyuubi but how?

"Wait if your kyuubi how are you out of me i thought you said it killed my mother when you left her."

"while it is true a _human _would die but you are not human anymore."

"what do you mean?!" This was really starting to get to him what does she mean is he really a monster like they said before he could voice what he was thinking the dark haired girl decided to speak.

"Naruto please calm down you are not a monster like those idiot villages" her voice came out so softly and soothing, he took a breath letting the kyuubi explain.

"You see Naruto for me to escape I had to change a part of your dna to turn you into a half demon so your body could survive" that's when the boy spoke.

"basically if they did a blood test on you now it will show the kyuubi is your mother." Naruto nodded knowing at least the reason for his new form.

"ok I can understand this now but what are we going to do now?" Naruto asked curiously.

"I am going to train you in your new form along with these two" she pointed to the boy

"My names James I'm a demon hound we are trained to control elemental chakra since you are now the kyuubi's son you now hold every element." James snapped his fingers and made a small flame appear, she then pointed to the girl.

"My name is Kira i'm a shadow demon we are to use swords and can manipulate our shadows." She finished by showing Naruto her blade.

"Wait so you can use shadows like Shikamaru?" Naruto asked making kari laugh

"The Nara's know a butchered version we can do so much more." She said as she made her hand sink into the shadow on the floor and grab Naruto's leg making him freak a little bit.

"Naruto I know this is a lot to understand but I wish to train you so you can be stronger so no longer can those villager harm you but to do that we need to travel so no one can see us and try to kill you thinking I'm controlling you." said the Kyuubi, Naruto's mind was in over drive trying to figure out what to do should he stay with the villagers even though they would probably stop him from getting stronger why would they but these three in front of him wanted to help he knew they weren't lieing to him so he finally decided.

"Alright I will go with you but what about jiji he will no dout be looking for me?" Naruto questioned.

"Do not worry I will handle it now we will be heading out to start your train so be ready" the kyuubi said as they all stood up an d the kyuubi vanished in a circle of flames.

* * *

**Well guys i hope you like how this is going also i want to make this kinda a story with the fans making it so heres what i want to ask**

**Who should naruto be with? (if you want a male changed fem could you add a female name for them)**

**Should naruto be against the village or fight for it?**

**Please i would love your answer in this**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright I'm back fans and this time for good if any of you want to know why I hadn't updated in a long time wait till the end and I will explain, now onto the story! **

**I don't own Naruto just my ideas.**

"Do we have to" -talking

_'well then'_ -thought

**"demon head justu'** demon/justu

* * *

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE **

The hokage sat in his office in a battle with his greats enemy paperwork, he let out a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose it had been three weeks since Narutos disappearance he had every anbu he could spare but he knew that his men still held a grudge against Naruto, he had hoped that his village would be able to look past what happened that day but he was wrong as he was stuck in his thoughts in the middle of his office flames shot out of the floor as a figure of a woman appeared there was no way to tell what she looked like the flames seemed to keep her in a permanent shadow all that could be seen were her glowing red eyes.

"**Hello hokage.**" The figure said startling the old man he was about to call in his anbu when the woman spoke up again.

"**That would not be wise if you call them in you will not learn what is happening with Naruto**." This information made him feel conflicted but he knew he had no choice but to hear this woman out. She had Naruto or at least knew his whereabouts, as his mind went wild the figure decided to put him at ease.

"**I have no intentions of harming the boy.**" This calmed him down a little.

"well thank you for helping him but I would like to see him." This was answered with the figure shaking its head no.

"**I can not allow that for I am just a clone and the real me has already left with Naruto.**" Before the hokage could talk the figure glared and continued "**Under your watch he has been beaten everyday of his life to even think he is safe here is a fools thought we are traveling to train him you will not follow us and it will be the boys choice whether or not to return.**"

Before the hokage could interject the figure disappeared into the flames, when she had left the hokage slumped in his chair today had taken a heavy toll on him.

**WITH NARUTO AND THE REST**

They had just headed out of the cave making there way down a dirt path when kyuubi perked up.

"alright that handles the hokage now we can start our journey and training." They continued to walk away from konoha, Naruto took one look back knowing he might not be seeing it again for a few years he couldn't tell if that was good or bad.

**TIME SKIP 8 YEARS LATER**

On a raining day on a dirt path heading towards konoha were four cloaked figure three of them were tall while the fourth one seemed to reach there shoulders, the guards guarding the gate stood straight as they came up.

"Halt identify yourself." three of the figures looked at the person in the middle of the group the person removed his hood to show his spikey blond hair with red streaks in it.

"Tell the old man that Naruto Uzumaki is here." The guards tense they were ordered to report the second he came back but this is the best time to kill the demon fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you see it an anbu landed in front of them with a cat mask on.

"I will take you to him Naruto." Naruto nodded as the anbu walked up to the group and they all vanished.

**HOKAGE'S OFFICE**

Things have not been going great for the old man when Naruto disappeared it didn't take long for the counsel to find out they started to demand that he put a bounty on the boy so they could get there weapon back and one (guess who) demanding he start being trained into a proper tool when captured, not to mention the only thing he could know about Naruto's "training" was when the figure would show up every two to three months even then she wouldn't tell him much just he was safe and progressing greatly then vanish without a word, he was broken out of his train of thought when he heard knocking.

"come in." After he said that his doors flew open revealing Naruto and his group.

"hey old man I'm back!" Naruto yelled with a wide grin, this brought a joyful smile to the old man's face, he then noticed the other three standing behind him.

"Naruto who are your friends?" After he asked this Naruto and the group remove there cloaks to show kyuubi, James, and Kira, there clothing style hadn't changed since they met Naruto but his had instead of that hideous kill me orange he wore a dark red leather trench coat black shirt and pants, red boots with sunglasses on.

"Naruto if you had a coat why were you wearing a cloak?" The hokage asked which Naruto answered with a wide grin.

"Cuss it wouldn't have been such a shock if they saw my face." The hokage just laughed he hadn't changed much since he left.

"oh old man this is my friends James and Kira and our sensei kuru." They gave a respective bow to the hokage as he nodded.

"I'm guessing your hear to become a genining but-"

"I know they already passed and were given teams but hokage I have a request" Naruto said in a serious tone surprising the hokage making him wonder how much he really changed.

"What would that be?"

"A challenge I heard team 7 was said to be the best team of this year why don't you test us against them if we fail we go back to school we win we become a team." The hokage gave it some thought it did sound good but he couldn't show favoritism.

"While this sounds like a good idea but the counsel might try to pull that I'm showing favoritism with you." This is when Kuru decided to speak.

"But hokage-sama you wouldn't be showing favoritism by letting us fight another genin team you are testing our skill and teamwork and even they will agree it is better for the village to have a team that work flawlessly together then sending to school were they run a chase to be broke into different teams." The hokage looked dumbfounded, she just proved by giving them this test would be for the best.

"Alright we will have the match tomorrow at noon, now you must be tired I'll have an anbu show you the way." He motioned and the same anbu with the cat mask appeared taking them out of the office, once they left the hokage relaxed in his chair rubbing his forehead he felt a headache coming once he tells the counsel.

**AT A RANDOM HOTEL**

The anbu had showed them to there hotel rooms one for the females and one for the males but as James and Naruto walked past the anbu she grab Naruto's arm making him turn to face her she was about to speak when Naruto beat her to it.

"Necko-chan latter come back when your off I'll explain" The anbu nodded before vanish leave James and Naruto to get relaxed.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but tons of problem happened in my life and with my job I couldn't sit down and write but now I have set up a plan so I can write again I also have a new series called the gender benders if you want to read it**


End file.
